Amor a la Fuerza
by moonmasterakasha
Summary: En un Universo Alterno, Neji es comprometido con Hinata para mantener el control de su empresa, y asi evitar que Orochimaru se apoderara de ella. ¿Que resultara de este matrimonio forzoso? ¿Quien es el asesino de Hiashi Hyuuga? Entren y descubranlo
1. Prologo: ¿La desicion Correcta?

Bueno, pues aquí estamos otra vez, con mi segundo Neji & Hinata, en combinación con mi primer Universo Alterno, este es algo así como el Capitulo Piloto, espero captar su atención, y que me dejen muchos comentarios con sus opiniones, les recuerdo que con ellos me doy cuenta si les va gustando y me ayudan a inspirarme para seguir escribiendo. En fin, creo que en resumidas cuentas, espero que este nuevo Fic les guste, escribo por a para ustedes, así que sin más preámbulos les dejo mi nueva historia.

Atte.  
Sonia .:MoOnMaStEr:.

--

Todos los personajes de esta historia son basados en Anime y publicación Manga "Naruto" propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y cuyo único propósito es de entretener a sus lectores

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del estudio de la enorme mansion Hyuuga, una conversacion delicada entre padre e hijo se tornaba cada vez mas dificil

: ¿Cómo puedes esperar que acepte algo así? Estas decidiendo mi futuro sin siquiera preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo

Reclamaba un joven castaño de cabello largo. Su padre le acaba de dar una noticia que no esperaba, y que obviamente a sus 18 años, alteraba completamente sus planes de vida; Hyuuga Neji, hijo único y por ende, heredero universal de su familia. Hace dos días había terminado la preparatoria con excelentes notas, graduándose como el mejor de su generación, y ahora planeaba entrar a estudiar Ingeniería en la Universidad apenas se abrieran los cursos.

: Es algo que se decidió desde el momento de tu nacimiento. Estas obligado a cumplir con el compromiso que hemos asumido tu tío y yo. Te casaras y esa es la mi última palabra

Hyuuga Hizashi, padre de Neji y actual presidente de las industrias Konoha. Hombre recto y muy arraigado a las antiguas tradiciones, era también un padre y un marido ejemplar, haciendo incluso a un lado el bienestar de la empresa por no descuidar a su familia. Por estas y otras muchas cualidades, eran el por qué de que a Neji le extrañara el comportamiento de su progenitor, nunca antes le había impuesto algo contra su voluntad, y sin embargo ahora estaba decidiendo el rumbo de su vida sin importarle en lo mas mínimo su opinión.

Neji: No lo hare – dijo con determinación – en dos meses entrare en la universidad para que en el futuro pueda tomar las riendas de la empresa.

Hizashi: Nada te impide hacerlo, puedes estudiar no creo que una esposa sea impedimento, pero te casaras, si es que quieres tener una empresa que manejar

Neji: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Habla claro padre, ¿acaso me desheredaras si no accedo a este matrimonio?

Hizashi: Neji – hablo con calma y pausadamente, como si le explicara algo a un niño pequeño – Tu sabes que yo soy el presidente de esta empresa solo porque mi hermano está muerto; cuando tu abuelo murió lo nombro a él su heredero por que había sido el primero en nacer, y aunque a mí me dejo en una buena posición económica y un buen trabajo, nada de esto me pertenece realmente – hizo una pausa para deshacer el nudo de su garganta – cuando esta empresa se fundó, dentro de una de las clausulas del contrato dice que el control de ella debe estar establecido en partes iguales por los dos socios mayoritarios, las familias Hyuuga y Uchiha, por eso solo Hizashi podía ser el siguiente presidente, sin embargo, el día que sucedió ese accidente, todo cambio, y corrimos el riesgo de perderlo todo.

_Flash Back _

_Riiing -- Riiing -- Riiing -- Dentro de la mansión Hyuuga, el teléfono comenzó a sonar estridentemente, interrumpiendo el sueño de los habitantes de la casa _

_Eran las 3:00 de la mañana, ¿quien podría estar llamando a semejante hora? – Balbuceaba entre dormido y despierto Hizashi Hyuuga, mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el escandaloso aparato - ¿Si? – Respondió en todo de evidente molestia – Soy yo ¿Qué necesita? – su voz aun estaba cargada de enojo, pero mientras del otro lado de la línea su interlocutor _

_comunicaba las noticias, su rostro de puso completamente pálido – Voy para allá inmediatamente _

_Salió de la cama con un salto y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su armario para vestirse con lo primero que encontró, su esposa había se había despertado con el brusco movimiento de su consorte y veía sin decir nada los movimientos torpes de su esposo al vestirse con la mayor rapidez posible, lo noto pálido, nervioso, con miedo._

_: ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era? – logro articular cuando Hizashi se percato de que lo observaba _

_Hizashi: Mi hermano… - hizo una pausa, le costaba pensar que aquello fuese verdad - Murió… _

_La mujer se llevo las manos al rostro para cubrir su boca y evitar que un grito de sorpresa e incredulidad se escapara de su interior, pero no hubo tiempo de pedir detalles, su marido había salido de ahí con rapidez dejándola sola y llena de dudas._

_Hiashi Hyuuga, había muerto, la noticia era aterradoramente real, su avión se había estrellado, al parecer por alguna falla técnica en los controles, aun se investigaban las verdaderas causas, se hablaba de algún tipo de secuestro fallido, cualquiera que hubiese sido la causa, ellos ya no estaban en este mundo._

_Una tragedia sin lugar a dudas, eso había sido la muerte de Hiashi, no solo porque él y su esposa habían dejado a una niña pequeña, de apenas un año de edad, sino que además de ello, la empresa junto a sus miles de empleados quedaban en la cuerda floja. La empresa tan solo podía pasar a manos del primogénito del presidente, y actualmente la heredera era Hinata Hyuuga, hija única de la pareja, era apenas evidente que ella no podría hacerse cargo, así que se reunido una junta de emergencia entre los socios mayoritarios y minoritarios._

_: Dado que no hay heredero capaz de hacerse cargo por parte de la familia Hyuuga, creo que el control pasara a manos de los Uchiha _

_Hablo un hombre de cabello largo y negro, tez pálida y ojos verdes y afilados, a primera vista parecían los de una serpiente, y quien conociese un poco a aquel personaje diría que ciertamente era una víbora, su nombre, Orochimaru, representante y tutor de los dos jóvenes Uchiha, quienes a la muerte de sus padres durante un asalto hace poco más de un año, se había encargado de la educación de los niños y por supuesto, había tomado también el control de sus acciones, tomando así presencia en ella y causando un sin número de problemas a los Hyuuga._

_Hizashi: Yo tomare el lugar de mi hermano – dijo de forma dura mientras una mirada de odio le era enviada directamente a la persona que había hablado antes – Hasta que mi sobrina sea mayor yo me ocupare de la empresa y de ella misma. _

_Orochimaru: Muy tierno de tu parte Hizashi, puedes hacerte cargo de tu sobrina si así lo deseas, nadie te lo impedirá, pero te recuerdo que estas en esta junta por mera cortesía, ni siquiera tienes acciones en esta empresa, aunque tu hermano si las tenia – decía con una sonrisa sínica – Uchiha Itachi es el siguiente sucesor natural, y al ser aun menor de edad y yo su _

_tutor y representante legar de los intereses de la familia Uchiha, mi obligación es hacerme cargo de la empresa _

_: Lo siento pero no será posible – una tercera voz se hizo presente, provenía de un hombre que recién entraba en la sala de juntas, alto y de cabello rubio, con unos profundos ojos azules y mirada seria, Minato Kaminaze, abogado de Hizashi, y además de ello resiente inversionista de la empresa, hacia acto de presencia._

_Orochimaru: Un placer verte de nuevo Minato, pero por qué no nos explicas que haces aquí, supongo que será importante para interrumpirme de esa manera_

_Minato tomo asiento, abrió su portafolio, saco algunos papeles y procedió a aclararse la garganta – Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre previsor, siempre pendiente del bienestar de su familia, por lo que dejo un testamento – repartiendo copias a los presentes – donde deja a su hija al cuidado de un tutor ¡YO! – Hizashi iba a protestar inmediatamente pero el gesto de Minato hizo que guardara silencio – así mismo las acciones también son heredadas a su hija, pero delegando su control a una tercera persona, al futuro esposo de esta – todos quedaron expectantes esperando el nombre de aquella persona – Neji Hyuuga _

_La sorpresa fue evidente para todos, por supuesto fue cien veces mayor para él, ¿Cómo que futuro esposo? Su hermano estaba loco, nunca habían hablado de nada de eso. Mientras su mente trataba de ordenar todo un mar de ideas que comenzaban a abrumarlo, la voz del abogado de hizo escuchar una vez más. _

_Minato: Se que en este momento Neji es aun un niño pequeño, al igual que lo es Hinata, por lo tanto el control de la empresa pasara a sus tutores, es decir Hizashi-sama y yo, de esta misma forma, yo sedo mi poder de decisión sobre él, convirtiéndolo en presidente de la empresa a partir de este momento, los papeles lo explican a la perfección, y según el reglamento en el que fue fundada esta empresa todo es completamente legal, pueden verificarlo con sus respectivos abogados, mi oficina está abierta para todo aquel que quiera hablar conmigo y aclararlo personalmente_

_Orochimaru está furioso, había perdido la oportunidad de manejar aquella multinacional, así que salió dando un portazo de aquella sala, los demás miembros lo siguieron, dejando solos a Minato y a Hizashi._

_Minato: Esto es para ti – dijo extendiéndole un sobre cerrado – tu hermano lo dejo para ti, ahora te dejare solo para que leas eso, yo estaré esperándote en tu oficina para explicarte que fue lo que pasó aquí. _

_Con manos temblorosas tomo la carta y la observo, ahí, con el puño y letra de su hermano estaba escrito su nombre. Una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse tras Minato, abrió rápidamente el sobre y leyó en silencio._

"_**Hermano: **_

_**Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya he dejado este mundo, y que Minato ha anunciado el compromiso de Hinata y Neji ante la junta directiva, lamento mucho inmiscuir a tu hijo en **_

_**todo esto, pero es la única forma que encontré para salvar a la empresa. Desde hace algún tiempo tengo la sospecha de que alguien quiere hacerse con el control de todo, y aunque sospecho de Orochimaru, también tengo la impresión de que no es el responsable total. Hermano, no podía dejarte las acciones a ti debido a que solo el primogénito puede tenerlas, pero junto con Minato encontramos un agujero en el reglamento, si comprometía a Hinata con tu hijo entonces las acciones pasarían a su poder, y al este menor y tu su responsable, era apenas evidente que podrías ser el presidente, se que quieres esta empresa tanto como yo, y no permitirás que la ambición de alguien la hunda. Le pedí a Minato que se encargara de Hinata porque así no podrían acusarte a ti de conspirar para conseguir el poder, por ahora todo estará bien, están a salvo y la empresa también, quien quiera que nos haya hecho esto no lo volverá a intentar, sería demasiado obvio, pero buscaran otras maneras, así que es mejor que estés atento. **_

_**Llego la hora de despedirnos, los detalles legales te los dará Minato, espero que puedas perdonarme por no haberte dicho nada, pero lo hice por protegerte, a ti a tu familia. Cuídate mucho, y por favor también cuida de mi hija. **_

_**Con Cariño, de tu hermano mayor**_

_**Hyuuga Hiashi"**_

Fin del Flash Back

Aquella era la primera vez que Neji escuchaba la historia completa, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una prima, ahora que trataba de hacerlo, a su mente venían una imágenes de una niña llamándolo "nii-san". ¿Cómo había podido haberla olvidado? Claro, el hecho de que hace más de 10 años que no la había vuelto a ver ayudaba bastante a su amnesia.

Hisazhi: ¿Comprendes ahora por que debes casarte?

Neji: Creo que si – dijo pensativo – pero aun así, si Uchiha Itachi era mayor que yo, el debió cumplir ya la mayoría de edad y reclamar su lugar dentro de la empresa ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho aun?

Hizashi sonrió, ahí estaban los increíbles poderes deductivos de su hijo, un increíble y rápido razonamiento lógico que había demostrado desde pequeño lo habían convertido en el mejor de su escuela en cualquiera de los niveles, poco era decir que siempre estaba orgulloso de él – Itachi está desaparecido – dijo para retomar la conversación – desde hace tres años cuando el tenia 17, desapareció, nadie sabe la causa y ya lo han dado por muerto, ahora su hermano menor Sasuke es el único Uchiha que queda, y aun es menor. Por ello la insistencia en este matrimonio, en el momento que te cases con Hinata las acciones pasaran a ser de ella y tuyas al mismo tiempo, nadie les podrá arrebatar lo que les pertenece por derecho – una pausa – si anulamos el compromiso todo para a manos de Orochimaru, fue una jugarreta sucia de parte de él, pero las reglas lo apoyan

Tras unos minutos de silencio absoluto, donde se podía observar que Neji analizaba la situación y cada una de las posibilidades, por fin, se decidió a hablar.

Neji: Me casare – dijo en forma seria y hasta un poco indiferente – solo si ella está de acuerdo

Hizashi: Lo está – dijo con una sonrisa – ya hemos hablado con ella y acepta el compromiso, llegara aquí la próxima semana, junto con Minato y el hijo de este. La boda se realizara tres días después de su llegada

Neji: Bien, ahora me retiro – dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego dándole la espalda a su padre – hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar

Hizashi simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y observo como su hijo abandonaba el estudio, está seguro de que esto era lo mejor, no solo para la empresa, sino que también para su hijo. Hinata era una joven muy dulce y la vez muy bella, sería una excelente esposa, Neji la cuidaría bien. De esa forma cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Neji había subido hasta su habitación y de había tendido boca arriba en la enorme cama, casarse tan joven ciertamente no entraba en sus planes, y mucho menos casarse sin amor, pero ya no había marcha atrás, se casaría en apenas unos días, solo esperaba hacer tomado la decisión correcta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que esta mas o menos, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, en fin, recuerden dejar muchos reviews, así actualizo mas rápido. Un abrazo a todos. Y mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta locura mía.


	2. Destino

Un nuevo país, una nueva ciudad y una nueva vida, todo eso era lo que le esperaba en apenas diez días, ayer se le había comunicado su compromiso, y aunque lo había asumido sin decir ni una sola palabra, en esos momentos se encontraba muy confundida.

Estaba sentada en un viejo columpio del jardín, aquel lugar le traía una enorme paz, siempre que se sentía sola o algo le preocupaba se dirigía hasta ese enorme árbol, lejos de la casa, y se sentaba en la pequeña tabla y recordaba, lo recordaba a él, su mejor amigo, su hermano, y por su puesto el dueño de su corazón, recordaba cada aventura y cada problema en el que se metió a causa de su revoltoso compañero de juegos.

Naruto – dijo tras un sonoro suspiro - ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Te necesito mucho – dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma en un bajo intento por recordar a aquel rubio de ojos azules y recuperar aunque sea un poco del calor que sentía cuando él estaba a su lado.

Habían crecido juntos, como verdaderos hermanos, ella había llegado a la casa de los Namikaze cuando aún era una bebe muy pequeña, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo dejándola al cuidado de sus "tíos" como ella misma los llamaba, Minato Kaminaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, se habían hecho cargo de ella como una hija más, y a pesar de que ellos tenían un hijo de su misma edad, nunca hubo preferencia por ninguno de ellos. Desde pequeña supo su verdadero origen, su tío se encargaba de contarle historias de sus padres, de cómo se habían conocido y casado, y de cuando se habían alegrado al momento de que ella nació, cuando tuvo edad suficiente para entender las cosas más fuertes, le mencionaron la forma en cómo sus padres murieron, y porque ella se quedaba con ellos y no con su tío Hizashi.

A él lo había conocido cuando cumplió los tres años en su fiesta de cumpleaños, y junto a este se también había conocido a su primo Neji, recordaba que él y Naruto jamás se llevaron del todo bien, y que las pocas veces que los visitaban peleaban constantemente, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía siete años, también recordaba que solía llamarlo "Neji nii-san", y él la llamaba "Hinata-chan", pero era tan solo eso y algunas cosas más, las que conocía de su primo, después de aquella visita él dejo de venir, Hizashi viajaba al menos una vez al mes, pero Neji nunca volvió.

¿En qué piensas? – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella – ¿Estas preocupada por tu matrimonio?

Hinata: Tío Minato – dijo volteando el rostro un poco – no es eso… es solo que – la oración quedo en el aire, mentir no era una opción, después de todo aquel hombre la había criado, y la conocía a la perfección, suspiro hondo y después regreso su vista al frente – un poco… - dijo en tono bajo – además… extraño mucho a Naruto-kun…

Minato camino hasta estar al frente de la chica y se sentó en el suelo – Yo también lo extraño, y su madre también, ha estado lejos mucho tiempo… - Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Naruto Namikaze, había sido revoltoso y problemático dese niño, era hiperactivo y en las escuelas se quejaban constantemente de su comportamiento, pero a pesar de eso, y aunque su personalidad no cambio mucho al crecer, era un joven excepcional, sus calificaciones eran 

las mejores, y siempre tomaba su educación como un reto personal, siempre tratando de ser el mejor, y era por eso mismo que en esos momentos no se encontraba en el país, había obtenido una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela en Japón, y decidió aprovecharla al máximo, no era que realmente necesitara del dinero, estaba por demás decir que su familia era una de las más ricas de la región, empezando por sus abuelos, Tsunade y Jiraiya, ella se destaco en el campo de la medicina, consagrándose como una de las mejores cirujanas de la época, también era la directora y dueña del mejor hospital de especialidades medicas, en cuanto a su abuelo, Jiraiya o Ero-sennin, como a Naruto le gustaba llamarlo para hacerlo enfadar, era autor de una serie de novelas romántico – eróticas, tituladas "Icha Icha Paradise" que se encontraban entre los libros más vendidos en el mundo, en cuanto a sus padres Minato era un gran abogado, dueño de su propio buffet, contaba con una de las mejores reputación es del medio, se decía que el "Yondaime" de los Tribunales, moriría antes de perder un caso, por otro lado Kushina, quien había sido la presidente y accionista de una empresa multinacional de tecnología, había optado por supervisar desde su hogar el rumbo de su empresa, y solo hacia acto de presencia cuando la situación requería de especial atención de su parte, decía que su prioridad era su familia, y así había sido desde el momento de su boda. Así que con todo aquello la necesidad de la beca económica que le proporciono la escuela no era necesaria, pero debido a que era fruto de su esfuerzo, tomo la decisión de estudiar la preparatoria fuera del país, tan solo venia a visitarlos durante los periodos vacacionales.

Naruto y Hinata habían sido muy unidos desde pequeños, sus primeros pasos los llevaron de la mano a descubrir el mundo, y la primera palabra que ambos pudieron pronunciar fue el nombre del otro. Llevaban una relación excepcional, Hinata era la niña tímida que se preocupada de todo el mundo y en más de una ocasión ella tubo de imponer cordura en las acciones de Naruto, así mismo, este logro que dejara poco su timidez y que se abriera mas a la gente a su alrededor, convirtiéndola de a poco en una "mujer fuerte", como él decía. Sin embargo en estos momentos esa fortaleza había desaparecido por completo, sentía mucho miedo, en apenas unos días su vida cambiaria por completo. No quería dejar esta forma de vida, le gustaba mucho, tenía el cariño de sus tíos, que eran como sus padres, y tenía a Naruto, sin embargo había aceptado el compromiso, y ahora estaba aterrada por ello.

Tengo mucho miedo – dijo en voz baja mientras Minato seguía observándola – Casi no conozco a Neji nii-san, recuerdo muy pocas cosas de él, me voy a casar con un completo desconocido.

Minato: Estas en tu derecho de negarte a esto – dijo de forma tranquilizadora, no le gustaba ver a su hija sufriendo por esto – ya has escuchado la historia completa, pero al final es tu decisión, si lo que quieres es anular el compromiso lo haremos

Hinata: Es porque se la historia que no lo hare tío – dijo ahora levantando un poco la vista para mirarlo a los ojos – no voy a permitir que la persona que mato a mis padres se salga victoriosa al final

Minato: ¿Estás segura? – no pudo evitar la pregunta, después de todo sabía que si ella había dado su palabra para ese compromiso nada la haría retractarse de sus palabras, pero eso no quería decir que fuera la mejor decisión, aunque la empresa se perdiera, ella se merecía ser feliz, y no estaba del todo seguro que el "Genio de los Hyuuga" lograra hacerlo.

Hinata: Si tío – dijo dibujando una falsa sonrisa - ¿ya vamos a cenar? – trato de desviar el tema, no se sentía con fuerzas para entablar ese tipo de conversación ahora, solo le rogaba al cielo por que las cosas salieran bien

Minato: Si, vine a avisarte que Kushina nos espera – decía al tiempo de levantarse – será mejor que nos apresuremos o nos regañara

Extendió su mano para sostener la de Hinata y que esta se levantara de su lugar, regalando una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que la castaña respondió de igual forma, no volvieron a tocar el tema, ni ese día ni en los posteriores.

Mientras tanto en Japón, en uno de los cuartos privados del dormitorio de la preparatoria, Naruto Kaminaze releía la carta que su padre le había enviado, aun incrédulo de la noticia que se plasmaba en el papel.

_**Querido hijo: **_

_**No sé como reaccionaras ante esta noticia, pero es necesario que te enteres, Hinata se casara dentro de cómo, la boda será en Japón, iremos en una semana, se que tus clases terminaran a tiempo para la ceremonia, así que tan pronto lleguemos te pasare a recoger a escuela.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Minato Kaminaze**_

Había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo conocidos en tan solo unos segundos, no sabía que pensar acerca de ello, la verdad era que en ese momento su cabeza estaba llena de confusión, por una parte no se explicaba como su padre permitía que Hinata se casara, ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad, por otro lado, que Hinata se quisiera casar era algo que no cabía en su cabeza, si era de todos conocido que ya no quedaba rastro de la niña tímida que algún día fue, los hombres aun eran un tema del que ella no conocía mucho, tan solo había tenido un novio en su vida, y claro, el día que el bastardo la hizo llorar el mismo se encargo de hacerle pagar con sangre cada una de sus lagrimas.

Naruto: Esto no puede ser real – dijo tumbándose boca arriba en su cama aun con la carta en sus manos – no puede estar pasando esto

Hablando solo otra vez dobe – dijo una voz grave desde la puerta. Un joven de piel blanca había entrado en la habitación, su nombre Uchiha Sasuke, era el mejor amigo de Naruto, y aunque constantemente estaban peleando hasta por el más mínimo detalle, se tenían un gran cariño mutuo, a pesar de ninguno de los dos se atreviera a admitirlo

Naruto: No molestes teme – dijo en tono cansado – ahora no tengo animo de discutir contigo

Sasuke se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en una de las orillas del colchón, recargando su espalda en la cabecera y cruzándose de brazos – ¿qué te pasa?

El rubio suspiro con fuerza, quizás hablar del tema no sería del todo mala idea, solo no encontraba las respuestas que buscaba después de todo.

Naruto: Mi hermana se casa – dijo mirando al techo y poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza – acabo de recibir una carta de mi padre, en unos días llegaran la ceremonia será aquí

Sasuke: No sabía que tenias una hermana – dijo cerrando los ojos – pero se supone que deberías estar feliz por ella ¿no?

Naruto: Ella no es mi verdadera hermana, pero nos criamos juntos, mi padre es su tutor y llego a mi casa siendo apenas un bebe, la conozco de toda la vida ¡Y por supuesto no estoy feliz! – Dijo levantando la voz - ¡ella no debería casarse, esto es muy precipitado! ¡Ni siquiera conozco al novio! ¡Aquí hay algo extraño!

Sasuke: Hablas como si estuvieras celoso – dijo inquisidor - ¿acaso estas enamorado?

Naruto: ¡No es eso! – Dijo gritando, pero recuperando la compostura casi al instante siguió hablando – Conozco a Hinata, y ella no se casaría de la noche a la mañana, hay algo que no me gusta

Sasuke: No tienes muchas opciones dobe – dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomando rumbo hacia la puerta – Si es su decisión la debes apoyar, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos y bajo la cabeza, la imagen de su hermano mayor llego hasta su cabeza, tres años de no saber nada de él, lo había dejado solo con aquella serpiente, quizás había tenido una razón muy fuerte para irse, pero eso no justificaba que lo hubiera abandonado

Flash Back

Un día regresare por ti – le decía a un Sasuke de adolecente que dormía plácidamente – perdóname

Sasuke: Hermano – musito levemente el peligro desde su profundo sueño. Después de eso, Itachi desapareció.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto: Teme… teme… - sin respuesta, el pelinegro parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, rubio se acerco hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro – ¿Sasuke, estas bien? – esto lo hizo regresar a la realidad y soltarse del contacto del rubio

Sasuke: No sé que me paso – dijo a modo de disculpa – mañana es el examen final de economía y vine a recordarte que tenemos que exponer, espero que ya tengas lista tu parte- dijo desviando el tema por completo

Naruto sonrió y puso cara despreocupada – claro que ya está listo. Están hablando con Naruto Namikaze, el mejor alumno de esta escuela – mientras el rubio seguía vanagloriándose, Sasuke simplemente siguió su camino hasta salir del cuarto del rubio dejándolo hablando solo. Cosa que por supuesto molesto mucho al rubio, pero era algo normal que siempre estuvieran molestos el uno con el otro.

Al verse solo en su habitación una vez más, los recuerdos de Hinata asaltaron su mente. Hablaría con ella apenas tuviera la oportunidad, no quería hacerlo por teléfono, así que esperaría hasta tenerle frente a él y le dijera la verdadera razón por la cual se casaba. No la dejaría cometer una locura.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, el tiempo jamás se le había hecho tan corto, en esos momentos se encontraba en un avión que la llevaría a otro país, y a otra vida. Tan solo una hora más y estaría sobrevolando Tokio, al menos, lo mejor de todo aquello, es que volvería a ver a Naruto.

En el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad, Hizashi y Neji Hyuuga esperaban en arribo del avión en que llegaría Hinata, ya llevaba una hora de retraso y el joven castaño ya empezaba a impacientarse, la verdad es todo aquello es que estaba sumamente nervioso.

Hizashi: Tranquilízate un poco – dijo su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro – todo saldrá bien

Neji: Es fácil para ti decirlo – dijo en tono serio – tú no estás en mi posición

Hizashi: Tienes razón – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – pero si se lo que se siente

El joven miro con extrañeza a su padre, no entendía a que se refería con aquel comentario, mientras tanto Hizashi pareció leer la duda en el rostro de su hijo, se apresuro a aclarar sus palabras

Hizashi: Tu madre y yo también fuimos comprometidos, aunque ella y yo nunca nos vimos antes de la boda, tu al menos sabes cómo es Hinata – miro al cielo recordando a su fallecida esposa, luego miro a los ojos a su hijo – pero fuimos muy felices juntos, y estoy seguro que tu también lo serás

Aquello fue una sorpresa, él siempre pensó que sus padres se habían casado enamorados, pero al parecer no había sido así, y aunque quería averiguar más acerca de eso, la voz mecánica que anunciaba los arribos daba los datos del vuelo de su prometida.

Neji: Llego la hora de encontrarme con mi destino – pensó el genio de los Hyuuga. Camino junto a su padre hasta la puerta por donde los pasajeros del vuelo comenzaban a salir de a uno por uno para esperar por su futura esposa.


	3. Primeras Impresiones

Con las manos en los bolsillos y recargado en el marco de la puerta, esperaba pacientemente a que su padre llegara por él, lo había llamado hace poco más de una hora diciéndole que habían llegado a Japón, así que pasaría por la escuela en una hora. A su lado estaba Sasuke, quien con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados también esperaba por su chofer, el periodo vacacional estaba empezando, así que podría irse a casa por algunos días.

El sonido del celular de Sasuke interrumpió el silencio que en esos momentos dominaba el lugar.

Sasuke: Alo… ¿Cómo que estas retrasado? Llevo esperándote más de una hora… ¿Cuánto tardaras?... kuso… olvídalo… yo iré a casa más tarde… Kakashi eres un bueno para nada…

Naruto: Otra vez te dejaron plantado teme… - decía de forma burlona – si sabes que Kakashi siempre llega tarde ¿Por qué sigues pidiéndole que pase por ti?

Sasuke: Prefiero que lo haga él que esa serpiente

Naruto: ¿Eh de suponer que hablas de tu tutor?

Sasuke: Sabes que si, no te hagas el tonto, bueno – decía ya de forma ya resignada – voy a tener que irme en un taxi

Naruto: ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Sasuke: No por el momento

Naruto: ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hoy conoceré al futuro esposo de mi hermana, no tengo ningún interés en él, pero mi padre me obligo, hay una especie de fiesta de compromiso, si vas al menos tendré alguien con quien pelear

Sasuke: Hmn – dijo a modo de respuesta, lo que el rubio interpreto como una afirmación

En esos momentos, una limosina color negro se estacionaba frente al colegio, Naruto corrió hasta el enorme automóvil y saludar al conductor, para inmediatamente después abrir la puerta trasera y subir en el. Desde dentro del vehículo, el rubio hacía señas para que Sasuke le siguiera, y este, no muy convencido de la situación camino a paso lento hasta subir también el auto. Una vez dentro, se percato de la presencia de algunas personas más.

Naruto: El es mi padre, su nombre es Minato Namikase – dijo el ruidoso chico después de abrazar al hombre que era casi idéntico a su hijo – y ella es mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki – los señores Namikase extendieron la mano para saludar al joven frente a ellos – el es Sasuke Uchiha, un compañero de la escuela y amigo mío

Minato: Es un placer conocerte Sasuke – dijo el abogado reconociendo de inmediato al muchacho frente a él, hacia ya algunos años que no lo había vuelto a ver, pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles, y tal como lo hacían las orbes de los Hyuuga, gritaban su linaje a los cuatro vientos.

Naruto: ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan? – pregunto de pronto el rubio sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos – Pensé que vendrían a recogerme todos

Minato: Hinata en este momento está con su prometido – dijo calmado – ahora debe pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, la boda será dentro de tres días

Naruto: ¿En que estabas pensando cuando la comprometiste de ese modo? Estoy seguro que ni siquiera está enamorada, ¿Qué clase de padre eres tú?

Sasuke: Cállate dobe – dijo el pelinegro, mientras el rubio desataba su frustración contra su progenitor, este simplemente cerraba los ojos y escuchaba con atención, algo dentro de Sasuke le decía que ese hombre está sufriendo tanto como su hijo, la diferencia es era que el ya lo había asumido – deja que tu padre se explique – decía al tiempo que su amigo posaba su mirada colérica sobre el

--

Dentro de la enorme propiedad de los Hyuuga, en uno de los jardines traseros, se encontraba Hinata, sentada a la orilla de una de las tres fuentes que adornaban el paisaje, pensaba en su futuro, en como seria su vida de ahora en adelante, si bien su primo se había portado como todo un caballero cuando la conoció, había algo que la incomodaba, y era el hecho de que se casaría con un completo desconocido, porque de algo estaba segura, y es que de aquel niño dulce que ella había conocido años atrás, ya no quedaba nada.

Flash Back

Estaba nerviosa, apenas comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo y sintió que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas, se aferro al brazo libre de su tío y lo apretó con fuerza, Minato, al sentir el agarre de su pequeña, esta se acomodo mejor para abrazarla, y transmitirle un poco de seguridad, aunque a el mismo le hacia la misma falta.

El pasillo se le hacía eterno, le pareció como si hubiera caminado por horas hasta que al final la imagen de las personas que esperaban al otro lado se hizo presente frente a ella. Tan solo un par de minutos más, unos cuantos pasos adelante, ahí estaban, pudo distinguir con claridad la figura de su tío Hizashi, y a su lado, el joven que estaba a su lado, debería ser Neji, su futuro esposo.

Aun permanecía aferrada al brazo de Minato, Kushina se había mantenido al margen de ellos, y quedándose un poco más atrás los seguía de cerca, la sabia mujer sabia que en ese momento ambos estaban asustados, y que necesitaban el contacto mutuo.

Llegaron al lado de Hizashi y Neji, Minato se apresuro a saludar al mayor y luego a su hijo, acto que el otro imito, y claro, inmediatamente después vino la presentación de los jóvenes.

Minato: Neji, esta bella joven es Hinata – dijo al tiempo que la joven se deshacía de su agarre – probablemente ya no te acuerdes de ella, ambos han cambiado mucho desde que eran niños

Neji: Es un placer conocerla Hinata-sama - dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo

Para la joven de cabello azul, su tono fue frio, demasiado frio y formal, o al menos eso le pareció a ella.

Hinata: Es un placer volver a verte Neji nii-san – dijo la joven para tratar de romper el hielo – por favor solo llámame por mi nombre – para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa

Neji: En ese caso, por favor dime solo Neji – tal parecía que aquel sencillo gesto había logrado relajar al castaño, arrancándole una media sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a su padre.

Hizashi: Bien, es mejor que nos vallamos de una vez, en la mansión están haciendo los últimos preparativos para la fiesta, pero claro, falta el toque femenino

Kushina: Pues la verdad es que nosotros aun tenemos que pasar por nuestro hijo a su escuela, pero Hinata puede ir con ustedes, nosotros los alcanzaremos mas tarde.

Hizashi: En ese caso los estaremos esperando en la mansión, por favor no tarden, en verdad necesitamos ayuda, dos hombres no son adecuados para los detalles de una fiesta de compromiso – decía mirando a su hijo – seguramente habremos olvidado alguna cosa importante

Kushina: Estaremos ahí en una hora a mas tardar

Hinata se despidió de sus tíos y tomando el brazo de su prometido, camino a su lado hacia afuera de las instalaciones del aeropuerto, donde dos limosinas los esperaban, en una irían los Hyuuga, mientras los Kamikaze abordarían la otra para ir en busca de su hijo

Durante el trayecto a la mansión, Hizashi entablo una amena conversación con Hinata, pero Neji no intervenía a menos que se dirigieran directamente a él, este se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje de la ventana, aparentemente todo acerca de la vida de aquella chica le resultaba poco interesante, o al menos eso era lo que Hinata pensaba en esos momentos, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, y muy a pesar de lo que pudiera reflejar su actitud, Neji Hyuuga escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras de su prometida, volteando a ver de reojo de vez en cuando para grabar en su mente la expresión de su hermoso rostro.

Fue así como se entero de muchas cosas, por ejemplo de su gusto por la música clásica y la opera, también que pensaba seguir estudiando para algún día convertirse en abogada, ya que admiraba mucho a Minato, y en toda esa conversación salió a la luz un nombre, Naruto, el hijo del matrimonio Kamikaze; cada vez que ella mencionaba a aquel chico, un extraño brillo iluminaba los ojos de Hinata, y por alguna razón que aun no lograba comprender, aquello no le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, una enorme cantidad de gente caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa terminando los preparativos, Hinata se sintió un poco intimidada por la situación, y el castaño tampoco se sentía cómodo ahí, así que la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el jardín trasero, su padre por supuesto protesto ante la falta de respeto, pero ignorándolo olímpicamente Neji siguió su camino mientras Hinata solo se disculpaba a la distancia, Hizashi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante la escena

Aquel lugar era sencillamente hermoso, lleno de jardineras y rosales, y tres hermosas fuentes que danzaban al unisonó dándole al lugar una tranquilidad excepcional.

Neji: Voy por algo de tomar – dijo a las espaldas de la chica – puedes ir a donde quieras, estoy seguro que aquí te sentirás mejor que adentro de la casa

Hinata: Gracias Neji-kun - dijo un poco sonrojada

Neji: Ahora vuelvo, estás en tu casa

Fin del Flash Back

Suspiro profundamente, ese había sido el primer encuentro con su prometido, por lo menos estaba alejada de la mansión y del ajetreo adentro, podía estar tranquila por lo menos un rato.

Hola

Una voz a sus espaldas la sobresalto, un joven de piel nívea, cabello negro con algunos destellos azulados y ojos azabaches la miraba detenidamente

Hinata: Hola – respondió casi en un susurro, mientras que dicho joven se sentaba junto a ella en la fuente

Tú debes ser Hinata – dijo mirando al frente – he oído hablar mucho de ti

Hinata: Etto… gomen… ¿Quién eres tú?

El pelinegro sonrió de lado – Un amigo del dobe – dijo con simpleza – mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata: ¿Dobe?

Sasuke: Creo que tú lo conoces como Naruto

La joven no pudo evitar reírse ante el calificativo, por supuesto ella no creía que Naruto fuese un tonto, pero que aquel chico tuviera el valor para llamarlo de esa forma simplemente le hacía mucha gracia

Desde la distancia el genio de los Hyuuga observada como ese extraño conversaba animadamente con SU prometida, y como a esta parecía agradarle la compañía del pelinegro, puesto que estaba riendo con él. Neji apretó con fuerza el vaso que llevaba en la mano, un par de segundos más y este hubiese roto en pedazos, pero una presencia extraña tras él lo hizo cambiar su atención hacia ese objetivo.

Neji: ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de forma tosca, no estaba de ánimo para conversar con nadie, y si ese era alguno de los encargados de la fiesta entonces no valía la pena siquiera voltear a mirarlo

Si le haces daño te juro que te mato – dijo la voz. Esas palabras hicieron que Neji diera la vuelta para ver de frente a quien lo amenazaba. Se encontró con un joven un poco más bajo que el mismo, rubio y de ojos azules, por el parecido físico dedujo de inmediato que aquel era el hijo de Minato

Naruto: Si te atreves a hacerle daño – continuo con su amenaza – te cobrare con sangre cada lágrima que ella derrame por tu culpa

Sin esperar respuesta de parte del castaño, Naruto siguió su camino pasando a un costado de él, ignorando completamente su presencia, y se dirigió hasta Hinata, quien al verlo corrió hasta su encuentro para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Neji: Idiota – decía al tiempo que volvía a posar su vista en su prometida – nunca le haría daño


	4. Tiempo de Vals

La casa estaba llena de personas que ella nunca había visto en toda su vida, tan solo se dedicaba a pasear por el gran salón acompañada de su prometido siendo presentada a varias personas diferentes, los invitados a la ceremonia de compromiso habían resultado ser en su gran mayoría, representantes de la alta sociedad japonesa. Entre los presentes había desde políticos, hasta dirigentes de varias empresas, muchas de ellas alidadas de Hyuuga Corps. Así como otros que comenzaban a entablar alguna negociación con ella.

Estaba por demás decir que le incomodaba aquel ambiente, en realidad no se destacaba por ser una persona en extremo social, y aunque fue a muchas reuniones sociales acompañando a la familia de su Tío Minato, nunca le habían terminado de agradar, a sus ojos, aquellos eventos eran tan solo una capa hipócrita, al menos para la mayoría de los casos. Pero en realidad su mayor incomodidad era la persona que ahora la llevaba del brazo, su primo, bueno… mas buen su prometido. Y es que aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza las ideas que tanto la asustaban.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto de pronto Neji deteniendo su camino, había notado un ligero temblor en la muchacha

Hinata: Lo siento Neji-kun, es solo que… que… no estoy acostumbrada a este habiente… no me gustan mucho los eventos sociales

El castaño le sonrió con ternura, mientras ella hablaba un ligero todo carmín se había posado sobre sus mejillas al momento de disculparse, y aunque no dudada que ella estuviese incomoda, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que no era eso lo único que le preocupaba

Neji: Creo que en eso nos parecemos – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarla – yo tampoco me siento bien cerca de tanta gente

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que buscaba, ya que vio como su novia subía su mirada y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa. Eran cerca de las 11:00 p.m. cuando Hizashi paro la música y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Hizashi: Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy. Les estoy agradecido por compartir con nosotros una ocasión tan especial como la de hoy, en la que mi hijo y mi sobrina – dijo asiendo un gesto a los jóvenes se acercaran hasta donde él estaba, una vez que los tubo a su lado siguió con sus palabras – oficialmente se comprometen ante la sociedad

Un aplauso generalizado se dejo oír en el salón. Mientras con una izquierda y la otra al aire pedía nuevamente silencio. Neji, inmediatamente entendió la indirecta de su padre, sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo se su pantalón, ante la atenta mirada de la joven Hyuuga.

Neji: Te entrego este anillo – comenzó a hablar el genio del Hyuuga, mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida y comenzaba deslizar el hermoso anillo de oro blanco por el delicado dedo anular de la chica – en prenda del que te entregare cuando estemos casados; Con él te pido a ti Hinata, que te cases conmigo…

Tan pronto como su hijo tomo la mano de Hinata, Hizashi busco entre sus ropas una caja similar de la que Neji había sacado la sortija de compromiso, al abrirla y acercársela a su sobrina, esta la tomo entre sus manos comprendiendo lo que debía hacer, y aunque no tenía 

nada preparado para decir en aquel momento, tomo con decisión la mano de su prometido y de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho comenzó a deslizar la sortija al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar.

Hinata: Yo, acepto tu propuesta y sello mi promesa de matrimonio al entregarte esta sortija.

Fue entonces cuando Neji poso sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de la peli azul y la atrajo lentamente hacia él. Hinata no se movió en ningún momento, su mente asimilaba muy lentamente las acciones de su primo, pero en ningún momento se opuso al contacto, tan solo cerro son delicadeza los ojos, mientras Neji posaba con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella.

Su primer beso. El primer acto real que los marcaba como una pareja. Al momento de separase Hinata se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

A lo lejos de la multitud y aun sosteniendo una copa llena en su mano, Naruto veía la escena apretando con fuerza su mano libre, a su lado, su amigo pelinegro lo miraba de reojo, pasando su atención de él, hacia la pareja en el centro de la multitud.

Sasuke: Te harás daño si sigues apretando el puño dobe – dijo mientras llevaba su copa hacia sus labios para beber un poco del suave licor que contenía.

Como un balde de agua fría las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta que era verdad lo que le decía, tan solo un momento mas y la sangre hubiese empezado a brotar de un par de pequeñas heridas que se había provocado a sí mismo.

Naruto: No molestes teme – dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

Sasuke: Pareces celoso – dijo para incomodarlo

Naruto: Esto furioso – dijo serio – no celoso

Sasuke: No deberías estarlo – bebiendo un poco más de su copa – después de todo fue decisión de ella, es tu deber como "hermano" apoyarla

Naruto: Si no fuese por ese estúpido testamento esto no tendría que estar pasando – decía con frustración – Hinata podría esperar a casarse con un buen hombre que la ame, y ella a él. Quizás nunca sea feliz, y todo por esa maldita empresa

Sasuke: Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso – dijo perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la multitud – esas malditas clausulas nos han costado caro a ambos… los dos perdimos a nuestros hermanos por ella

Naruto sintió inmediatamente el cambio de actitud en Sasuke, el conocía la historia de Itachi, y lo mucho que le dolía aun a su amigo que este lo haya dejado solo con su tutor, adjunto a ello esa misma noche se había enterado que él era el otro posible heredero de la compañía, y aunque por un momento deseo que el tiempo pasara más rápido y él se quedara al frente para librar a Hinata de esta locura, entendía que era demasiado egoísta, Sasuke no quería saber nada de la compañía, ya que por ella había perdido a sus padres y después a su hermano, mas bien , alguien se los había arrebatado.

Naruto: Salgamos de aquí teme – dijo mientras dejaba su copa en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí – estoy demasiado cansado como para permanecer en este lugar

Sasuke: Tienes razón – decía volviendo a la realidad – vámonos.

Imitando el acto del rubio, dejo su copa en el mismo lugar que él y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida, no era necesario despedirse de nadie, ya sus padres se imaginarían que llegaría mas tarde a casa, después de todo no era la primera vez que desaparecía de una fiesta.

Una música suave empezó a escucharse, la pequeña orquesta había empezado a tocar nuevamente, tan solo que los acordes eran diferentes hasta lo que ahora se estaba escuchando. Después del intercambio de anillos, la voz del joven que acompañaba a la orquesta se dejo sonar, invitando a los prometidos a bailar bajo su compas.

Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar

Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir

Neji extendió su mano invitando a Hinata, quien aun sonrosada por el reciente beso, la tomo con un poco de timidez y se dejo guiar hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Una vez ahí, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados, Neji poso su mano libre en la cintura de la joven, quien tembló un poco ante tan íntimo contacto.

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad

Neji: Relájate – susurro a su oído mientras ella llevaba su mano hasta su hombro – tan solo déjate llevar – decía al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambos y comenzaba con los movimientos del baile.

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán  


es tiempo en espiral

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás

Hinata se dejaba guiar por los movimientos del castaño, nunca pensó que fuese tan buen bailarín, sin embargo la estaba sorprendiendo gratamente. Entre tanto Neji parecía como si hubiese olvidado todo a su alrededor, no existía nada más que la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a él, aquella que se dejaba llevar en sus brazos, entregándose al baile.

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás...

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás

Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti.

Y por primera vez, y aunque nadie lo dijera nunca. Ambos estuvieron seguros de su decisión.

Desde Una de las mesas, Hizashi y Minato, junto con Kushina, observaban el hermoso cuadro ante sí. Las cosas iban por buen camino, al menos por ahora, tan solo restaba ver como evolucionarían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Minato por su parte, a pesar de su sonrisa no podía evitar estar preocupado por la que hasta ahora había sido su pequeña hija. Y claro también estaba el hecho de que Naruto no aprobaba ese matrimonio, y apropósito del rubio, hacia más de 20 minutos que lo había perdido de vista, seguramente ya se abría ido.

Minato: Solo deseo… – rogaba en silencio – que mis hijos sean felices…


	5. Conociendonos

Se levanto con los primeros rayos que se colaban por su ventana, su habitación estaba orientada con el sol, de aquella forma siempre era la primera persona que deambulaba por la mansión. La fiesta de compromiso había terminado hace escasas horas, y aunque aun tenía un poco de sueño, su rutina le dictaba que debía levantarse pese a su cansancio, y así lo había hecho.

Una vez que se ducho y visto, bajo hasta el jardín donde se encontraba el dojo de entrenamiento familiar; Neji se inicio en las artes marciales desde muy pequeño, impulsado sobre todo por su padre, quien las había practicado durante su infancia junto a su hermano, y era hasta la actualidad, uno de los recuerdos mas preciados que guardaba de Hizashi. A sus 17 años, el heredero de la casa Hyuuga ya se había consagrada como uno de los grandes talentos del país en esta disciplina, de ahí el apodo "Genio", claro que su talento no se limitaba a su habilidad con el deporte, Neji demostró con creces que era digno de llevar aquel apelativo mostrando un gran desempeño académico a lo largo de su vida, incluso había asistido a su padre en varias ocasiones en la empresa con problemáticas generales.

Así que en esos momentos, el joven señor abría las puertas de su dojo para entrenar, en los últimos meses su padre no entrenaba con él, ya que el estrés del trabajo había deteriorado un poco su salud, así que nunca pensó encontrar a nadie en aquel lugar. Pero claro, encontraría que sus pensamientos eran más que equivocados.

Ante el rostro atónito del castaño, practicando de una forma grácil y elegante se encontraba su joven prometida, nadie le había dicho que ella practicara artes marciales, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el nivel que poseía, aunque no se podía comparar con el suyo, simplemente sus movimientos requerían un grado de concentración sumamente alto, sin duda, aquella faceta que ahora se revelaba ante él era sumamente fascinante. Se quedo observando unos minutos, ella estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada, por lo tanto no se había percatado de la presencia del joven, y este, sumamente hundido en sus cavilaciones, no pretendía interrumpirla.

Demasiado concentrado en ella, no se dio cuenta que en el mismo momento en que el caminaba por el pasillo, Hinata había captado su presencia. Y aunque tuvo por primer impulso detenerse para saludarle, recordó que cuando entrenaba junto a Naruto y como este la regañaba cada vez que se distraía, así que recordando a su amigo prefirió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Tan solo 10 minutos después, Hinata regresaba a su posición original, regulando poco a su respiración, finalizando así su entrenamiento del día.

Girándose sobre si misma dio una pequeña reverencia saludando de manera solemne a su prometido, quien imitando el gesto y regresando bruscamente a la realidad, saludo de igual manera a su contraparte.

Neji: No sabía que practicaras – dijo dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella – eres muy buena. Un ligero sonrojo inundo las mejillas de la joven a causa del alago recibido

Hinata: Gracias… parece que tu también bienes a practicar – notando la ropa que usaba – siento haber usado el dojo sin avisar

Neji: De ahora en adelante todo lo que hay en esta casa es tuyo, así que puedes disponer de cualquier habitación de la casa – al notar que el leve sonrojo se hacía más evidente, sonrió para sí mismo, le encantaba la dulzura e inocencia de su prometida – parece que ya has terminado – dijo tratando de desviar un poco el tema

Hinata: Hai… al menos una parte – decía recuperando la compostura – me hace falta un compañero para seguir

Neji: Yo puedo ayudarte – dijo tranquilo – si es que lo deseas

Hinata sonrió de buena gana y paso a ponerse en pose de combate, acto de Neji imito. Así empezaron con una pelea de entrenamiento, sorprendiendo cada uno a su oponente con sus movimientos. Una hora después, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del dojo, respirando pesadamente debido al esfuerzo.

Neji: Me retracto – dijo de pronto el castaño rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos – eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé

Hinata: Gracias – decía sonriente y un poco sonrojada, aquella batalla había servido para romper un poco el hielo entre ellos – tu eres mucho mejor que yo

Neji: nadie me había dicho que practicaras artes marciales, mucho menos que fueras tan diestra

Hinata: Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza – prácticamente somos dos desconocidos

Neji: Tal vez – imitando su tono de voz – pero al menos tenemos toda una vida para conocernos

Hinata: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – decía dudativa, quizás no debía indagar en el asunto pero no podía evitarlo

Neji: Adelante

Hinata: ¿Qué pensaste cuando supiste del compromiso?

Neji: Si he de serte completamente sincero – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – aun no se qué pensar. Pero nunca me he arrepentido de mis decisiones. ¿Y tu como tomaste la noticia?

Hinata: Me fue muy difícil. Nunca pensé en casarme tan joven. Pero… sé que es lo correcto…

Neji: Lo dices por la historia de tus padres – aseguro con firmeza – en realidad no piensas que esto este del todo bien

Hinata: Igual que tu – sentencio la chica – yo al menos lo hago porque fue una decisión que mi padre pensó en mi bienestar. No sabes cómo me siento

Neji: Tienes razón… no sé cómo te sientes y no planeo saberlo – sonó mas frio de lo que en realidad era – mis motivos son diferentes

Hinata: ¿Por qué aceptaste esto?

Neji: La empresa – dijo con simpleza – toda mi vida mi destino ha sido dirigir la empresa familiar, cuando estoy a un paso de lograrlo aparece esta historia – su voz debelaba frustración – elegí mi camino para completar mi destino

Hinata: Tan solo por dinero… – susurro para ella, pero aun con el bajo tono que uso, su acompañante logro escucharla

Neji: No importa si crees que soy avaricioso. Poco me importa la opinión que tenga la gente de mí. Tan solo quiero cumplir mi destino

Hinata, en un arrebato de ira: Ni siquiera te importa lo que opine tu esposa de ti… - poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia abajo a su prometido

Aquella nueva imagen de Hinata desconcertó un poco al castaño, la noche anterior había conocido a una chica tímida, que se sostenía a su brazo buscando apoyo en un mundo desconocido, sin embargo ahora la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a él, enfrentándolo con una fortaleza que nunca imagino en esa criatura tan frágil y delicada.

Neji: bien, después de todo este matrimonio tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo – pensaba el Hyuuga mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Se puso de pie hasta estar a la misma frente a su prometida, quien había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos, aun enojada y esperando una respuesta que al parecer no estaba pronta a llegar. Neji por su parte, había clavado su mirada en los ojos de ella, como tratando de ver mas allá.

Neji: ¿Sabes? – Dijo casi en un susurro mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos – dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma

La chica movió su cabeza hasta llevar su mirada al suelo, no sabía muy porque, pero los ojos de su primo la intimidaban. Este sin embargo tomo su barbilla y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

Neji: Tal vez… – hablaba suavemente y acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella – sea tu opinión… la única… que me pueda llegar a importarme…

Acto seguido la beso. Aquello no fue como su primer contacto durante la fiesta de compromiso, este era un beso de verdad, donde poco a poco los labios de Neji marcaban una danza que los de Hinata comenzaban a seguir.

Un poco sofocada, la chica entreabrió los labios en busca de aire, descuido que su prometido aprovecho para incursionar con la lengua dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad. Tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, ambos un poco agitados y con los labios sonrosados por el contacto.

Se miraron en silencio, ninguno sabia muy bien que decir, tan solo se limitaron a contemplarse, no lo habían hecho el dia anterior, fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de los rasgos finos de su rostro, pero aun así no menos varoniles o atractivos. Y el confirmo lo que sabía, que aquella era una mujer hermosa. E internamente sonrió, porque pronto, sería su mujer.

- Joven señor…

Una de las mujeres al serbio de la mansión había ido hasta el dojo buscando a Neji. Aunque no esperaba encontrarlo con compañía, se reprendió mentalmente por haber interrumpido a los jóvenes, pero debía hacer su trabajo.

Neji: ¿Qué pasa?

- Señor, su padre lo llama para desayunar… al igual que a su prometida… dice que saldrán los tres a la empresa

Neji: Iremos enseguida… - decía sin mirar a la mujer, su vista aun seguía clavada en Hinata quien una vez más tenia la mirada baja y las mejillas rojas. La mujer desapareció una vez cumplido su anuncio

Hinata: Eto… será mejor que nos vallamos… no debemos hacer esperara a tu padre… yo…yo aun… tengo que darme una ducha

Neji: Esta bien. Si no te importa me adelantare, quiero hablar algo con él antes del desayuno.

Hinata: Esta bien…

Se separo de ella y camino fuera de la habitación, dispuesto a reunirse con su padre. Había algo que lo inquietaba y quería despejar ese sentimiento lo antes posible.

Hinata por su parte se quedo en su sitio, mirando como su prometido desaparecía por entre los pasillos, trataba de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba a Naruto.


	6. Secretos

Tras unos minutos pareció recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. El reciente beso que su prometido le había dado en un principio la había tomado por sorpresa, ella no esperaba algo así, y cuando después de eso, permanecieron mirándose fijamente, no fue capaz de adivinar cuales eran sus pensamientos.

Camino de forma lenta hacia su habitación, no terminaba de entender a su primo, definitivamente era una persona sumamente complicada, y sus distintas actitudes para con ella no le ayudan a formal un claro panorama sobre el cual desenvolverse correctamente.

Una vez que llego a su cuarto entro de inmediato al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de que el agua caliente la ayudase a alejar toda la confusión que en ese momento sentía.

Por su parte Neji Hyuuga entraba en esos momentos al despacho de su padre, esta estaba ocupado revisando algunos documentos de la compañía, un nuevo contrato con una pequeña empresa americana con grandes posibilidades de expansión; Se encontraba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo si no hasta varios minutos después, cuando sintió una mirada sobre si mismo, ahí estaba Neji, con una extraña media sonrisa incrustada en su rostro, esperando pacientemente a que su padre notara su presencia; Cabe destacar que por un momento aquella actitud desconcertó un poco a Hizashi, que su hijo mostrara tan abiertamente algo tan parecido a una sonrisa sincera no era común, estaba seguro que su humor era excelente esa mañana, de otra manera no habrá esperado en silencio hasta ese momento, y como si eso fuera poco, notaba que las ropas que usaba eran con las cuales entrenaba, en conclusión, había ido hasta su oficina apenas salio del dojo, el mejor que nadie conocía la aversión de su hijo por presentarse sucio a cualquier lugar, así que algo muy importante habría pasado para que ahora estuviera en esas condiciones frente a el, definitivamente algo muy bueno le había pasado a su hijo.

- ¿Y bien? - se limito a decir Hizashi mientras hacia a un lado los papeles y miraba a su hijo fijamente - ¿Qué ha pasado? – completo al notar que Neji no tenia intención en contestarle

- Quiero pedirte un favor – se limito a contentar el castaño

- Habla – pidió ya un poco desesperado su padre

- Necesito las llaves de la cabaña de mama – ahora Hizashi se había quedado sin habla – quiero llevar a Hinata ahí a pasar la noche

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto su padre ante lo extraño de la petición – No comprendo para que quieres hacer eso

- No tratare de aprovecharme de ella si eso es lo que estas imaginando – dijo algo divertido con la actitud escandalizada de su padre – recuerda que soy un caballero

- Sabes que no lo me refiero a eso, se que eres un caballero, te crié de esa forma, lo que no entiendo es por que quieres llevarla a ese lugar – aparto un segundo la vista de su hijo para llevarla hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo abrió y saco una sola llave, atada a una pequeña cinta de color rojo que luego extendió hasta su hijo – Toma

- Gracias – decía el castaño mientras recibía el pequeño objeto – luego de te la devolveré – había comenzado a levantarse cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo

- No lo hagas – tu madre te dejo era pequeña propiedad, es tuya – dijo mirando al techo – yo solo la estaba cuidando hasta que me la pidieras – miro a su hijo nuevamente, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada de comprensión, al fin entendía por que le había pedido aquello

Neji respondió la sonrisa de su padre con leve movimiento con la cabeza para reanudar su marcha, tenia que ir a su habitación y darse una buena ducha, luego iría a desayunar y después junto a su padre y su prometida irían a la empresa, mas tarde arreglaría los detalles de su plan, por ahora lo mas importante ya estaba en su poder, esa pequeña llave, la llave de una cabaña situada a una hora de camino en las afueras de la ciudad, representaba mucho mas para él, de lo que reprensaba la enorme mansión en la que residía, y pronto, lo compartiría con ella.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, situado en la pen house de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, un hombre alto, de tes blanca y ojos negros, miraba los recientes documentos que habían sido enviados desde Japón. Su cabello estaba desatado y caía libremente por sus hombros y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le gusta llevarlo en amarrado en una coleta, ahora le apetecía sentir esa pequeña libertad.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

Unos suaves toques en la puerta logaron distraer su atención, y aunque en un principio pensó en ignorar a su visitante, opto por contestar a los insistentes toques en la puerta que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

- Hola Itachi – saludo alegremente el hombre al otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? – pregunto fastidiado el albino

- Antes solías llamarme tío ¿sabes? Después de todo eso soy – seguía con su alegre todo ignorando por completo los gestos de fastidio de su interlocutor

- Crecí, eso paso – dijo regresando al sofá para continuar con lo que estaba asiendo - ¿A que has venido? Dudo que sea una visita de cortesía

- Tan perspicaz como siempre – suspiro profundo – ya están hechas las reservas para el vuelo a Japón, partimos mañana por la noche, así estaremos presentes en el matrimonio de los Hyuuga

- Bien – dijo mientras apagaba el computador – ya esta todo arreglado por Hizashi, el contrato se firmara a penas Neji y Hinata estén casados

- ¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto al tomar asiento junto a Itachi, este solo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo por completo en el respaldo del sofá

- Si – fue la respuesta sencilla y directa – pero tengo esperanza en que esto salga bien.

- No me refiero al negocio – el peli plateado clavo su mirada en el joven sentado a su lado – veras a tu hermano después de mucho tiempo

- Estoy aterrado – confeso Itachi cerrado los ojos – Debe odiarme por abandonarlo, pero si no lo hubiese hecho los dos estaríamos muertos ahora. Aun así… – volviendo a abrir sus orbes negras, esta vez dirigiendo directamente su vista hacia Kakashi – Quiero verlo

- Tu hermano y tu son mas parecidos de lo que piensas – dijo llevando una mano a su hombro en señal de apoyo – todo saldrá bien

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-

Ring… Ring…. Ring…

El teléfono sonaba sin parar el la casa Uzumaki, al parecer nadie estaba en casa.

Tenia muy mala suerte, necesitaba hablar con Naruto y este no estaba en casa, ya había tratado de comunicarse con el a través del celular pero al parecer estaba apagado, seguramente había vuelto a olvidar cargar la batería del móvil.

Una vez que la contestadota salto con el mismo mensaje de siempre colgó el teléfono, estaba a punto de salir y conocer por primera vez la compañía en la que había trabajado su padre y aunque nerviosa, también se sentía emocionada por eso.

Quiso probar una ultima vez, quizás ahora Kamisama estaría de su parte, así que marco el numero del celular del rubio, uno… dos… tres… timbres, nada, parece que no tendría suerte por el momento. Cuando estuvo a punto de colgar la voz de Naruto sonó agitada al otro lado de la línea

- Moshi… Moshi…

- Hola Naruto-kun – dijo alegre Hinata, al fin se había podido comunicar con él

- Hinata – prácticamente había gritado su nombre por lo que la aludida tubo que separar su oído de la bocina del teléfono – Gomen – se disculpo de inmediato al percatarse de su acción – estoy muy sorprendido de que me llames

Una suave risa se escucho del otro lado del auricular y Naruto relajo el gesto – No pasa nada Naruto-kun, es solo que cuando te llamo tu celular siempre esta apagado o lo olvidas en algún lugar – aunque ella no pudiera verlo estaba seguro que en esos momentos su amigo estaría rascándose la cabeza, siempre lo hacia cuando se apenaba por algo

- Dime Hinata-chan ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada? – dijo para desviar el tema

- ¿Será posible que nos veamos esta tarde?

Del otro lado de la puerta, Neji había escuchado el nombre del hijo del sr. Namikase, así que muy contrario a su forma de ser, se quedo parado frente a la puerta esperando escuchar algo de la conversación que es ese momento se formaba entre su prometida y aquel rubio.

Apretó fuertemente los puños al escuchar la pregunta de su prometida, **¿para que tendría ella que ver a ese imbecil?, **se preguntaba el castaño.

Pero la puerta abriéndose frente a si lo tomo desprevenido, mientras la mirada confundida de Hinata se posaba sobre el, preguntando silenciosamente por el motivo de su presencia. Neji simplemente suspiro profundo y extendió el brazo para que la joven se asiera a el. Acto que por supuesto ella acato.

- Es hora de ir a la empresa – dijo de forma calmada – mi padre nos espera

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y caminaron escaleras abajo hasta encontrarse con Hizashi esperándolos en la entrada.


End file.
